


Mac and Dennis Dine Out

by ceralynn, protestacular



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/protestacular/pseuds/protestacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Dennis attend their first monthly dinner as an official couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Dennis Dine Out

Dennis adjusted the rearview mirror of his Range Rover, looking into his own eyes and resisting an urge to redo his mascara. Everything needed to be perfect for that night, even more than others, than any monthly dinner that had come before this.

This was it: their first monthly dinner of them as a couple. As officially boyfriend and boyfriend.

Even thinking the word 'boyfriend' still left Dennis a little woozy; being in a relationship in general was an odd change of pace for him, and having it with another man did nothing to ease his discomfort. But the man in question was indisputably the love of his life, and really, hadn't they been in a relationship all this time? His mind flashed back to Dee taunting them by calling them an old married and he smiled at the memory, a happy one now.

He looked to Mac, glad to find him looking just as excited as Dennis felt. He'd been fearful that Mac would pussy out, would decide at the last minute that it was all too much, too much change and he needed more time to ease into the new dynamic, ease into the new titles they shared. But now, seeing all the joy in Mac's face, the way he was smiling, Dennis almost hated himself for being worried in the first place. This was nothing but right, nothing but good. He leaned in, kissing Mac softly before he spoke.

"You ready to go in?"

Mac returned Dennis' kiss, grin still plastered on his face even as he pulled away.

"I'm so ready, baby," he nodded, looking into his boyfriend's eyes for another moment before all but scrambling out of the car in his excitement.

And he meant it, he was ready. So much more than ready, really. He was ready to walk into Guigino's hand in hand with the love of his life, with his boyfriend, and show all the world that they belonged together. Everyone needed to know, and he was going to spend the entire evening making sure that they did.

It had been hard for him, at first, adjusting to his new relationship with Dennis. Although they'd always been close – closer than close, really – he'd still had that nagging little voice in the back of his mind telling him what they were doing was wrong. That familiar mantra that he was going to Hell for having these feelings. But the more time he spent with Dennis, the two of them loving each other openly and honestly, the more he realized that his fear and insecurities had never done anything for him but hold him back. They were what had kept him from being happy, and he was done with that. And more than that, he wanted Dennis to be happy. He wanted Dennis to know, needed him to know, that he meant more to him than whatever hang-ups he had about being gay.

Dennis was the only thing that really, truly mattered to him anymore.

He met up with Dennis on the sidewalk, immediately coming to his side to loop his arm around his waist, pulling him close against his body as they walked towards the restaurant.

"God, I'm so excited, Den. I can't wait to show you off to everyone."

Dennis laughed, equally pleased with the idea of being shown off like some kind of trophy wife, like a coveted prize Mac had won. As their relationship, their _official_ relationship progressed, Dennis had become more introspective, more curious about and at peace with how much Mac's praises meant to him. He loved them, loved the way that Mac looked at him like he was staring into the face of Christ reborn. He often wondered what he'd done to deserve such adoration, especially from a man so funny and kind and thoughtful, so charming and absolutely soothing to be around. He gave Mac a quick kiss as they walked, unable to help himself and halfway hoping any and all the patrons inside were looking.

"I can't wait either," he grinned. "God, I hope our waiter's gay. Or a woman. I wanna lord it over them that they can't have you."

"I don't know dude, I think I'm the one everyone in there is gonna be jealous of," Mac protested, pulling away from Dennis' grasp just enough to give his boyfriend the once-over. Christ, he was gorgeous. His eyes were twinkling more brightly than he'd ever seen them, accentuated by his perfectly applied mascara and his bright blue shirt. His jeans hugged his thighs and showed off the curve of his hips in a way that almost made Mac want to take him right then, right there for all the world to see.

Dennis smiled, leaning in to kiss Mac again one more time, in case how he was holding Dennis didn't scream "together" loud enough.

Mac took his place back at Dennis' side as they entered, blushing slightly as he kissed him, giving his waist a gentle squeeze. His grin widened even further as they approached the hostess, nuzzling his head against his boyfriend's shoulder slightly as Dennis spoke.

This was it. It was all really happening.

"Hi," Dennis said, grinning to her. "Me and my _boyfriend_ here have a reservation under the name Reynolds. And we're gonna need a booth this time, we don't need a whole goddamn table keeping us apart."

Part of Mac was shocked that Dennis hadn't pushed him away as soon as he saw their hostess – she was seriously hot, and it wasn't that long ago that Dennis would have dropped everything to work his system on her.

He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. That he had gotten the great Dennis Reynolds to settle down, to give up on his sexual exploits for the rest of his life just to be with him, filled him with a sort of all-consuming love and gratitude that he worked every day to show him. That Dennis seemed so at peace these days, so genuinely happy, filled him with an even bigger sense of pride.

"And here," Mac added when Dennis was finished, brandishing a twenty at the waitress. "Give us a booth somewhere visible. I want to make sure everyone can see me with my boyfriend."

 He leaned over to give Dennis another, deeper kiss as she lead them through the dining room, reveling in the feeling of the other patrons staring at them as they walked by.

The hostess eyed them with vaguely concealed disgusted as she arrived at their booth. She wanted to be happy for them, at least a little bit, that they'd finally consummated the feelings that were obvious even to her. But she found herself placing silent bets about how long it would take for the Preppy One to murder the White Trash One in a domestic dispute.

Dennis took a quick glance around. Indeed, everyone was staring, many of them people who clearly recognized them. Their expressions ranged from cautious curiosity to abject disgust but Dennis loved all of it, drinking it in like a fine wine. Which reminded him: he reached into his back pocket, tugging out Frank's credit card and flashing it to the hostess before she could walk off.

"We're also going to need a bottle of finest red you have available," he grinned, then quickly looked away, re-examining the choice. "Two bottles. You know what? Three, just to be safe."

"Sir, that seems—"

"Excuse me, lady, I didn't ask for any judgement." He turned his attention momentarily to Mac."Sweetheart, do you see all the judgement I'm getting that I didn't ask for? And I know I didn't hear you ask for any judgement."

Dennis turned back to the hostess, aware that what he was doing probably now qualified as Making A Scene.

"My sweet and gorgeous boyfriend did not slip your ungrateful ass a twenty back there to get judged for it. Do you understand me?"

The hostess nodded, lips slowly forming a plastic smile. She walked away to fetch three goddamn bottles of wine, suddenly hoping it would be the White Trash One to kill the Preppy One instead.

Mac beamed as Dennis yelled at the hostess, quietly nodding when he was supposed to and holding him somehow even closer against his body. Every pair of eyes in the immediate vicinity was now trained intently on them, some looking appalled at the disruption, while others simply rolled their eyes.

It wasn't exactly the first time Dennis had made a scene here for his benefit, but this felt so much better than last time. Mac knew he'd never get tired of Dennis throwing fits like this on his behalf; he was thriving on every moment of attention they were receiving no matter how much the other bozos were annoyed by it.

"And hurry up," he called after her as she took off. "I don't want you making my boyfriend have to wait." He sighed, finally focusing his attention back on Dennis. "God, Guigino's is really slipping."

Mac pressed another quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips, one final display for the people whose gazes were still lingering on them, before taking a seat in the booth and scooting over to make room for Dennis. It was a fantastic table, he had to at least give the hostess credit for that. Well-lit, surrounded by patrons on all sides, but still private enough that they could spend the whole night getting lost in each other. It was the perfect stage for their little show, and Mac felt a fresh wave of excitement at the fact that all of this was really happening.

"Get over here," he called up to Dennis, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down to sit next to him. His lips found his boyfriend's the moment he landed, kissing him sloppily and with plenty of tongue.

Dennis gasped into the kiss. The display was forward, even for Mac, especially given that they still had the attention of almost everyone around them. Some people had looked away, done it with purpose, trying not to dignify their display with any more of their attention. But Dennis knew they were still making an impact. He imagined everyone there going home later, telling their friends and family and co-workers about the magnificent Dennis Reynolds blowing up at a hostess for back-sassing him, flashing a card and ordering the finest wine available for he and his  _boyfriend_. What? Oh yes, the wonderful Dennis Reynolds has a  _boyfriend_  now, and oh  _boy_  are they affectionate. He grinned as Mac pulled away bringing a hand up to stroke his face.

"I'm so happy we're finally here, baby," Mac said as he pulled away, breathless from the look of adoration shining in Dennis' eyes.

"Me too, baby boy," Dennis said, pressing another small kiss to Mac's nose. "It feels so good. Being out here like this. It feels.. right." He trailed his hand down to Mac's chest, fingers closing loosely over the tie he had on over his polo shirt.

"I've always loved our monthly dinners. You know that. But this one is so special. It's so.."

Dennis struggled to find the word, again amazed with how absolutely inadequate language felt when it came to describing what Mac inspired in him.

"It just feels right."

He tugged Mac forward into another kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth as his free hand found its way into Mac's hair. He pulled away some time later, eyes heavy with lust as he reopened them.

Mac laughed softly at the sound of Den's nickname for him, cheeks flushing slightly. He loved that nickname, the way Dennis' voice sounded uttering those words in their most intimate moments. That was what had shocked Mac the most as their relationship progressed – how much Dennis had changed. He was still himself in a lot of ways, but he was so much calmer now. At least when they were together. He always had something sweet to say, was never afraid to show his affection or speak of his feelings, and Mac never got tired of hearing it. Never got tired of the way his voice softened when he spoke to him, the little twinkle he got in his eye, of his talent for combining his words into seemingly endless combinations that always managed to make Mac's heart rate increase tenfold. Even the way he touched him – and he was always, always touching him – was gentle and sweet but so, so passionate. He glanced down at Dennis' hand on his chest, smile growing.

"It really does, Den. It just feels.." he trailed off, at a loss. If Dennis had a hard time describing how much Mac meant to him, Mac was even more inept at it. He didn't know any way of expressing how much he loved this. How much he loved being here with the man he adored more than anything, the only place he'd ever really felt he belonged, while dozens of people watched them together.

"It's so good, baby. Everything about this, everything about  _you._ " He groaned as he was pulled into another kiss, his hands on Dennis' hips gripping tightly as he pulled him forward, their groins now dangerously close to each other.

"God," Dennis sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you all night.."

"Well, maybe we don't have to keep our hands off of each other,” Mac whispered through labored breath, smirking slightly as he met Den's eyes before slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him forward to kiss him once again.

Dennis gave a soft moan into the kiss, the mere thought of doing anything to each other public sending chills up his spine. He knew a good portion of the patrons were still watching, still at the very least casting sidelong glances to keep an eye on the obnoxious gay couple flashing their cash and tearing into the wait staff. That they might witness he and Mac's love in its purest, most passionate and animalistic form was more than he could bear.

He shifted in his seat, in Mac's arms as he got his legs underneath of him on the seat of the booth, immediately moving closer to his boyfriend and sliding into his lap. Another, louder moan escaped him as he felt his erection press against Mac's, beginning to grind his hips languidly into his love's. 

_They're all watching_ , he thought with confidence, though he had no intentions of turning his attention from Mac to confirm it. He popped off of Mac's mouth, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, stopping to bite softly at his ear. Dennis was aiming to unhinge him, to get Mac absolutely desperate to fuck him. Hell, maybe what he truly wanted was for Mac to throw him down on the seat, tear his clothes off and make love to him right here. Now  _that'd_  be a story for these fine people to tell tomorrow.

"You feel so good, baby boy," Dennis whispered against the shell of his ear, only audible to Mac. He ran his hand under Mac's shirt, fingers freely roaming the sparsely-haired skin of his boyfriend's chest.

"I just love touching you, sweetheart. I can't get enough of you. I never can.."

He ground his hips harder down into Mac's, giving a loud, almost theatrical moan as he moved.

Mac cried out as Dennis crawled into his lap, as Dennis ground against his hips and his hands and mouth wandered his body. He still knew, distantly, that people around could see them. Knew that some of them might even be watching, complaining to staff about their lewd behavior. But Mac didn't care, and in fact even welcomed it.

A thought flashed into his mind: the waiter coming to their table, reprimanding them for all but fucking in a booth at their restaurant. Loudly proclaiming that he didn't care, that he would make love to his boyfriend right there on the table if he wanted to and there wasn't a goddamn thing anyone could do to stop them. Everyone around them staring in horror as he laid Dennis down, stripped him so everyone could see his boyfriend's flawless body, and fucked him raw right then and there.

The fantasy urged him on, his hips now rolling against Dennis' eagerly, the friction of their erections rubbing together through their pants sending electricity sparking through every inch of his body. He moaned obscenely as Dennis hands stroked his chest, dragging over one of his nipples. He was well aware of what his boyfriend was trying to do, how hard he was trying to break him, and it was working. Mac's cock was straining against his jeans, and he wanted nothing more in the world in that moment than to take Dennis,  _really_ show everyone around that they belonged to each other.

"Fuck, Den, you feel amazing. Goddamn, I love you so much. I want you so badly, I.."

Mac noticed the hostess approaching the table out of the corner of his eye, placing the bottles of wine down on their table.

"I wanna fuck you, baby," he breathed just loudly enough that he was sure she heard him, breath hot and heavy in Dennis' ear as he spoke.

Dennis whimpered faintly against Mac's neck. He wanted to be annoyed that Mac was using his same tricks against him, was having such success with them but it was hard to feel anything besides lust and adoration for the perfect man he was holding. He pulled his hand out from under Mac's shirt, holding it up to the hostess and holding up one finger, indicating that he wanted her to stay, wanted her to watch this as busied himself with his boyfriend before giving her even a scrap of his attention. He pressed his lips to Mac's ear, again speaking softly so only his boyfriend could hear.

"I want you to fuck me so badly, baby boy," he breathed. "I want your cock inside me so bad that it hurts. I want you to bend me over this table and make me scream for you. Baby boy, I want everyone in Philly to know how much I love taking your cock."

He pulled away to look into Mac's eyes, kissing him sweetly, deeply before, with great effort, lifting himself out of Mac's lap and settling back into a normal sitting position at the booth. He took a ragged breath, picking up a menu and leafing through it, more to give himself time to recover than anything else.

"I apologize for that small lag," he said to the hostess without looking up, no trace of apology in his tone. "My boyfriend and I here were having a very passionate discussion, as we are wont to do when the mood strikes. I'm sure you understand."

He glanced up, eyes landing on the wine.

"And you got the red we asked you for! Wow, gold star for you." Dennis gave a false and forced laugh as he handed his menu up to her. "Well, I will have the Penne alla Vodka, and—"

He looked to Mac's face, reaching over under the table to stroke his inner thigh, fingers ghosting over his still hard cock.

"Oh, baby boy, tell the nice lady. What are you going to order?"

Mac whined at the loss of friction as Dennis climbed out of his lap, his eyes slipping shut as he tried to gain his composure. Somewhere off in the distance he could hear his boyfriend speaking, could hear his tone dripping with disdain as he addressed the waitress, but he couldn't make sense of the words.

He stared down at his menu, the words and letters all blurring into one indecipherable blob, and he tried desperately to focus his eyes, but everything was lost on him except for the feeling of Dennis beside him, his gorgeous, desperate begging still ringing in his ears. His moans grew louder as Den touched him, his own hand slipping under the table to cover his, pressing it down harder and grinding up against it as finally he turned to the waitress.

"I'll – mmm, fuck, oh  _god –_ h-have the lobster," he moaned, ordering the first thing that popped into his mind.

Mac wanted nothing more in the world than to oblige his love's request. He wanted to fuck him until all of Philly knew how much Dennis loved his cock, knew how much he loved giving it to him. He waved the waitress away when he was done ordering, anxious to get back to Dennis, to get back to what they were doing.. whatever that even was.

"I wasn't kidding, you know," he practically growled as he turned back to his boyfriend, leaning forward and sucking wet, bruising kisses against the skin of his neck and up to his ear. "I want you, baby. I wanna take you, I wanna make everyone here see how much we love each other."

His hand fell to Dennis' thigh, traveling upwards until it was laying over his erection. He palmed him with the faintest amount of pressure in a way that he knew drove Dennis crazy, hand slipping further down until his fingers were pressing lightly against his entrance through his jeans.

" _Oh_ , my god," fell from Dennis' lips before he could stop it as Mac's lips and fingers worked magic over his skin. He ground back against Mac's hand, again cursing a God he didn't believe in for his maddening inconvenient genitals. If he had what girls typically had down there, it would be so much easier to accelerate this, so easy for Mac to open his fly, maybe even tug up the dress of a skirt and rub the tips of his fingers gently over his clit, slip his fingers inside of him and get Dennis off right at the table, over and over..

Dennis felt a small moan escape him, absolutely lost in the fantasy for several moments and, by the time he came back to reality, more desperate for Mac to fuck him than he could ever remember being before.

"I wasn't kidding either," he said, voice breathy with want, blushing furiously. He had a thought suddenly, a probably illegal thought that would probably get them thrown out of Guigino's indefinitely but oh,  _god_ , even if they did, what a story. His mind flashed to them all in the bar tomorrow, Charlie politely asking how their monthly dinner had gone and Mac launching so proudly into the story of how he fucked Dennis raw in the bathroom, how the manager had thrown them out and charged all the damages their sex had caused on Frank's credit card. Dennis forced himself to take a breath, calm down and relax before he came right then.

"Meet me in the men's room in ten minutes. We can't be too obvious."

He brought his hands up to the table, steadying himself as he got to his feet, erection throbbing.

" _Fuck_  me, make it five," he corrected, looking up to Mac's face and favoring with a smile, composing himself. "Don't keep me waiting, baby boy."

He grinned, winking to Mac before starting over to the bathroom.

Mac smirked at the effect he was having on Dennis, loving every second of it, every whimper and moan that was falling from his lips of their own volition. He nodded as Dennis spoke, almost not believing that he was really, honestly agreeing to be fucked in the bathroom. His head was spinning as he watched Dennis stand, and he took another deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

"I won't," he breathed, his eyes following his boyfriend's perfect ass as he headed back towards the bathrooms. The five minute wait was absolute torture – he had to stop himself on more than one occasion from touching himself and getting himself off right there. He knew the wait would be worth it, though, as he pictured shoving Dennis up against the wall of the bathroom, not even making it into a stall as he tore his clothes off and fucked him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week. He imagined explaining his love's limp to everyone, having them all know that he and Dennis were so passionately in love with each other they couldn't even get through one meal without banging.

When he was sure enough time had passed he stood, blushing slightly as he realized how plainly visible his erection was through his pants. He made his way on unsteady feet towards the bathroom, sure he could feel the eyes of everyone he walked by following him, judging him for what they knew he was about to do. He moaned softly to himself at the thought as he finally, finally made it to the bathroom. He swallowed thickly when his eyes landed on Dennis, leaning against the sink, already looking completely wrecked, rubbing his cock through his jeans and panting softly.

"Jesus Christ, Dennis," was all he could say before he rushed forward, pinning him roughly against the counter as one hand found the back of his neck and the other found his hip. He crashed their mouths together again, grinding his hips forward as he bit on his lower lip, pulling away only when he had to.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Dennis," he groaned. "I'm gonna make you scream so goddamn loud for me everyone here will hear you."

Dennis wrapped his arms around Mac the moment he was able to, groaning uncontrollably as his love moved so exquisitely against him. It was all he could do not to come right then. He stared into Mac's eyes as he pulled away, the familiar vulnerability shining in his own, the vulnerability that always arose when Dennis was strung out to the point of no longer being able to control himself. A small line of blood inched its way down his chin from when Mac had bit harder than he'd thought.

He brought his hand up to Mac's face, taking a second to savor this moment, to recover from the intensity of what they were about to do. Of course they wouldn't do this in one of the nasty stalls. They had nothing to hide, and anyone who walked on this would be blessed for the opportunity to witness true love in motion.

"I know you will," Dennis said seriously. He leaned in, kissing Mac tenderly, in stark contrast to the way they'd been practically trying to swallow each other whole only moments earlier. He pulled away only slightly, whispering against his love's lips.

"You are everything I have ever wanted. And more."

Mac took a deep, shuddering breath as he stared into his boyfriend's eyes, floored by what he saw shining in them. That combination of love, of complete trust and willingness to give himself over to Mac completely, to allow himself to be vulnerable even though it clearly scared him. He covered Dennis' hand on his face with his own, stroking his thumb over it softly for a moment before dipping his head down and licking his love's blood off his chin.

"You are too, sweetheart," he breathed, savoring the last few moments of calm between them. "I love you so much, more than anything.. I'm so glad I'm here with you."

Dennis' hand found its way to Mac's chest again, fingers ghosting over the tie, a smirk tugging at his lips as an idea came to him. He resumed their kiss,  Mac's hands reclaiming their places on his hips as they ground together and Dennis undid his tie. When he'd finally removed it, Dennis broke the kiss, looking to Mac's face and grinning.

"I have a feeling we can find a better use for this," he said with a wink, handing the garment over to his boyfriend.

Mac took the tie from his boyfriend's hand and another overwhelming wave of desire came over him as he thought about what Dennis was requesting of him, of how much more incriminating it would be if they were discovered this way, his boyfriend bound and helpless and screaming for more as he fucked him within an inch of his life. He swallowed nervously but didn't miss a beat, offering his boyfriend a smirk as he ran the material of the tie between his fingers.

"Yeah, I think we can come up with something.." he agreed, placing one more quick kiss to Dennis' nose before his hands came up and deftly undid the buttons on his shirt. He pulled it off and tossed it carelessly to the side, his gaze landing on his now bared chest. He brought his hands to it, running them along the soft skin there and stopping for a moment to pinch his nipples, taking him by the arm and staring into his eyes all the while. After a few moments he grabbed him by the arm, flipping him over without warning and bending him over the counter in front of him. He took a hold of Dennis' wrists, pulling his arms behind him, erection nudging against his ass as he began to wrap the tie around his wrists. He pulled it tight, just enough that it would hurt, and secured a knot. He stepped back for a moment to admire his handiwork, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight. “Fuck, Den... You look so gorgeous this way..”

Dennis moaned softly, grinding his ass back against Mac's erection. As talented as his love was at handjobs and blowjobs, what really drove Dennis out of his mind was Mac's cock inside of him, fucking him, filling him, making him feel whole again. He let out a soft moan as he felt the tie secured tightly around his wrists. Even if they didn't get caught, he knew he'd walk out of here with wrists raw and red, sleeves proudly rolled up to show them off. He imagined that snippy waitress coming over to ask about the quality of their dining experience, not because she actually gave a damn but because it was compulsory, watching her face as her eyes found his wrists, found the tie missing from Mac's neck and she realized that yes,  _yes_ , they had done exactly what she thought they did.

He took a deep breath as he lifted his head from the counter, feeling a shot of electricity go straight to his cock as he saw his own reflection staring back at him in the bathroom mirror. He hadn't actually thought of this; he'd been turned on enough picturing Mac pounding him in this bathroom, an entire restaurant of Philly's classiest citizens a mere doorway away from hearing and knowing everything there was to know about their love. But this.. Dennis was actually scared of how many fantasies this was fulfilling.

Mac was absolutely right: he did look gorgeous. The flush of his face enhancing the blue of his half-lidded eyes, full lips pouting in moody anticipation of what was to come, a new line of blood from Mac's bite dripping down from them. But Mac above him was breathtaking: so overwhelmed with lust and yet so in control, holding his wrists as he prepared to fuck Dennis at his leisure, take his sweet time before letting his love watch himself come for him.

"Oh, my  _god_ ," Dennis groaned. "Mac, please, I need this. Baby boy, please,  _please_ , I need to get fucked. Baby, I need you to fuck me."

Mac ground his hips forward for another moment before stilling the motion entirely, pulling away until the tip of his cock was just barely pressed against him. He glanced up at his own reflection as well, a thrill traveling through him as he thought about what this must be doing to his love, how absolutely, utterly desperate and ruined he must have been by the sight of himself. He brought his hands to Dennis' back, dragging his nails across his skin and leaving faint red lines in their wake, just shy of making him bleed. He was going to draw this out as much as he possibly could, was going to take this slow until Dennis reached that incredible, delicious point where he lost all control of himself, could think of nothing but to beg needily, almost furiously for Mac's cock. His hands traveled down farther, farther, finding his belt and undoing before moving down to begin on his fly.

"Are you gonna watch yourself get fucked, baby?" he breathed as he unzipped his jeans, snaking his hand in and just barely brushing against Dennis' cock. "Are you gonna stare at yourself as I take my sweet time with you, touch you until you're begging for me? Watch as I fuck you so hard that you can't walk?"

He hooked his other thumb underneath Dennis' waistband, pulling his jeans and underwear down in one quick, swift motion. He took a moment to admire his boyfriend's bare ass, running his fingers over the smooth skin as his other hand pried his thighs apart as much as the pants around his ankles would allow.

"Do you like this, baby? Giving up complete control to me like this? Do you like thinking that someone might see you this way, completely helpless?" He gave Dennis ass a light swat, hand trailing down and stopping so that he could slip a finger inside of him, his other moving forward to grasp Dennis erection. He watched them both in the mirror as he began stroking him tortuously slowly, meeting his boyfriend's eyes in the reflection with a smirk.

Dennis let out a small gasp as Mac's finger entered him, eyes slipping shut. It was exactly what he was begging for and woefully inadequate all at once. He almost hated Mac for doing this, for taking the entire direction of this experience out of his hands. Wasn't it a terrible idea to take their time? As hot as it was, in theory, to get caught like this, it wasn't what they really  _wanted_.. was it?

He pressed back against Mac's hand as his other one worked his cock, fucking himself slowly, trying with everything to get Mac's finger to press against that wonderful sweet spot inside of him, the one that made him blind with pleasure if Mac touched him right; and good  _lord_  was Mac touching him right.

"Mac, don't do this," he moaned, not meaning a word of it. "Baby please,  _please_  just fuck me.."

Dennis let out a low, desperate whine as Mac continued to refuse to move the hand inside him, the one he really wanted moving, if even if it was only at the torturous pace of the other. Slowly, he opened his eyes, so floored by what he saw staring back at him that he almost came right then. He'd never actually seen himself like this before, never watched his own slow ruination, how wild and almost feral his eyes got as he gave himself over to desperation and the promise of pleasure. And Mac towering above him, so self-assured, so confident..

"Just put your cock in me," Dennis begged, watching himself grow further and further unhinged. "Please. Please, baby, you don't even have to move. Just let me feel you inside me. Just for a second. Baby boy, please, honey, I'm begging you, put it in me. Just let me feel you inside of me."

Mac held out for a few more moments, watching as Dennis writhed and tried in vain to fuck himself on his fingers. This was Mac's favorite thing about fucking Dennis, aside from actually fucking him. The passion with which he wanted him,  _needed_ him, turned into something almost more animal than human as he pleaded to be fucked. Mac had seen him have sex with other people more times than he could count, and he never reacted this way, never became this whimpering mess of a man fueled only by his desire to take his cock. Nothing else had ever made Mac feel this loved, this desired, and it floored him every time.

For the first time that night he wanted, genuinely, for someone to walk in on them. It would almost be a shame for this to not be seen, for no one else to ever witness how incredible Dennis looked when he was so completely destroyed by just Mac's well placed hands. He felt that familiar swell of confidence in himself as his love's begging became more desperate, less coherent. He moved his finger inside of Dennis finally, hooking it up just enough that it pressed against the spot he knew Dennis wanted touched more than anything in the world. He left it pressed there as he retracted his other hand from around his cock, grinning into the mirror as he began to undo his own pants. He pushed them down his hips slowly, slowly, never once taking his eyes off of his love's. He moaned softly at the rush of cool air against his cock as it was freed, taking it in his hand and giving himself a few languid strokes as Dennis watched him with his unwavering gaze.

"Is this what you want, baby?" he groaned, giving himself a gentle squeeze. "Is this what you want inside of you? Beg louder, sweetheart. Loud enough that they can all hear how badly you want me."

He moved his finger inside of him, in and out so slowly that it almost wasn't moving at all.

"Scream for me, baby."

Dennis arched his back as Mac fingered him, something between a scream and moan tumbling from his lips as Mac finally,  _finally_  touched that spot inside of him and colors not yet imagined burst behind Dennis' eyes. He considered Mac's requests, Mac's  _demands_  for a fraction of a second, considered actually risking being caught like this, hands bound, naked, the love of his life fingering him with such languid precision that Dennis could have cried at the skill if he wasn't being driven absolutely mad by it.

"Mac, fuck me," he begged, raising his voice, now hyperaware of the door behind them, of the waitress who hated them, who'd probably relish the thought of catching them, "humiliating" them by getting them thrown out.

"Mac, I need this. I-I need it. I have never needed your cock.. o- _oh_ , fuck me, m-more than I need it n-now.."

 He looked up to Mac's face in the mirror, seeing the contentment there the louder he became, the closer they got to getting caught, to some other human being knowing how terribly he was losing control the longer Mac moved inside of him. Dennis raised his voice further, almost shouting now, the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"Just for a second!" he begged again. "Mac, baby, please! Please, just one second of your cock filling me.  _Please_.."

He ground back against Mac's hand desperately, no longer caring who heard or saw, only thinking of how perfect Mac's cock had felt inside of him so many times before, how badly he needed to feel that again, needed to feel full, made whole wrapped around the love of his life.

"Just the tip," he panted. "Just the tip of your cock. I could c-come just from that, baby boy, I-I swear.." Dennis let out another strangled moan, mixed with a faint sob. "Baby, please just fuck me!!"

Mac's heart pounded in his chest the louder Dennis' voice grew, until he was shouting loudly enough that there was no possible way  _someone_ hadn't heard them yet. He was convinced that any moment now someone would come barging in, grab them both and parade them naked through the dining room until they were out on the street, everyone watching and knowing exactly what they had done. He was almost genuinely surprised when it didn't happen, as Dennis' screams turned to quieter, more desperate whimpers.

Mac had never, ever been this turned on in his life – as wonderful as his other times with his love had been, he'd never anticipated it this much, had never managed to push Dennis quite this far off the edge. He felt his cock throb as he watched a tear slip down his love's face, not quite believing what he was seeing, that he was so in need of being fucked that he was brought to actual tears by it. He fingered Dennis for a few seconds more before slipping out of him, all physical contact with him dropped as he continued to stroke his cock, watching in the mirror as Dennis hung his head, wept for him, his ass sticking out as if it itself was begging to be fucked.

He moved to stand behind Dennis, the tip of his cock just barely pressed against his ass as he ran his hands over it, giving him another light hit and then another. He bent over to lick and suck along Dennis' back, his shoulder blades, up to his neck before sinking his teeth into the flesh. He rolled his hips forward, finally obliging Dennis' request and only pushing the tip inside of him, crying out at the sensation and already dizzy from the sheer, overwhelming pleasure.

"Jesus Christ, Den," he breathed, astounded by how incredible even just this small amount of contact felt. "You feel so fucking good, baby. You feel so good wrapped around my cock.."

He stayed still at first, afraid that if he moved right away he would come right then.

Dennis let out another sob, this time in relief as the tip of Mac's cock slid inside of him, pressing back against the long-denied contact. He'd been right earlier, he could have come just from this, found himself grateful that Mac had stopped, had not filled him all at once. He did not want to come from this, not after all this build-up, all this goddamn teasing. He wanted Mac's cock inside of him and he wanted it now.

"Oh,  _god_.." Dennis moaned under him, voice laced with tears. "Oh, god, baby, please. All of it. I want a-.. ah..!! A-all of you inside me!"

He raised his head, watching Mac's face in the mirror, watching his love losing himself to pleasure as well. It was a good thing he was bound, he decided. Were they interrupted now, Dennis really couldn't see anything keeping him from simply murdering the intruder and begging for Mac to get back to making love to him. He whimpered loudly as he managed to get a fraction more of his love's cock inside of him, watching the change in Mac's face as he did. He felt some small amount of control coming back to him, that he was destroying Mac as much as Mac was destroying him, that they were both just collapsing in one another as their desire for one another ate away at them from the inside out. He trained his eyes on Mac's.

"Make me scream for you," he begged, voice breathy and quiet, this time only for his love. "Fuck me until I can't walk. Baby boy, I want to come for you so bad. Don't you want that?"

Dennis moved his hips, fucking himself as much as he could on Mac's cock.

"Don't you want to bury your cock as far as you can inside me while I come for you? Feel me tighten around you while I scream your name? Baby, just give in. Give this to yourself.  _Fuck me_."

Mac smirked at Dennis' reflection, rolling his hips forward just the slightest bit. He knew exactly what game Dennis was playing here. He knew Dennis was trying to get him to break, knew exactly all the right moves that would make Mac give in and fuck him senseless. He was playing to Mac's biggest weakness: his inability to deny Dennis anything, no matter how badly he may have wanted to.

Mac wanted to keep on the way he had been, continue to tease Dennis, to push him well beyond his limits. But he was finding it harder and harder to hold back as he watched his love collapse under the weight of his own desire. Everything about him: the lust shining on his face, the beads of sweat running down his forehead, his hands bound and useless behind his back, his pained begging.. It was all building up to something that Mac knew he wouldn't be able to hold off on for much longer. He was more in love with Dennis in that moment than he'd ever been before, wanted nothing more in the world than to give in to each and every last one of this perfect, gorgeous man's wants and desires. He wanted, more than anything in the world to do exactly what Dennis was begging him to do, to fuck him the way he liked, to make him come harder than he ever had before, to show him more pleasure than he'd ever known before. Even more than he wanted his own pleasure, he wanted that.

He leaned over, placing kisses over Dennis' back, trailing them up along his neck until he reached the shell of his ear. His hips stayed still, cock still only pressed the slightest bit inside of him as he whispered into Dennis' ear.

"I'm going to, baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week. You won't be able to think of anything but being in this bathroom, watching yourself in the mirror as you take my cock.."

He trailed off as a loud moan escaped his lips, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust his hips forward, slamming into Dennis until he was buried to the hilt with a scream of his name.

Dennis gasped, watching the change in his own face as Mac entered him, finally seeing what Mac had always seen: the way his eyes widened and lit up, how his lips formed an almost perfect 'o' shaped. For the first time, it was not such a mystery to him why Mac loved him, loved doing to this to him. Even when he wasn't consciously staging his expressions into the ones he knew fit his features best, even when the shock and lust overtook him naturally, he was still beautiful.

He stayed still a moment, acclimating to the indescribable perfection of Mac's cock inside of him. Even if Mac had fucked him scores of times before this, it was always a new and breathtaking sensation every time. Dennis' mind flashed to the patrons just outside the door, to the inescapable reality of what was about to happen: he was going to get fucked in the bathroom of Guigino's, and there was absolutely nothing he could to stop this.

"Mac," he breathed, looking up to his love's reflection in the mirror, drinking in the desire he saw there. "Mac, baby, oh.. god, you feel incredible.."

He pressed back against Mac's hips when he felt he was ready, when he was sure neither of them would come right at that moment from the least bit of friction between them.

"Fuck me, Mac. Please. I want you. I want everyone out there to know who I belong to. Baby.. I-I'm ready. Please, please fuck me.."

Mac smiled softly as Dennis drank in his own expression in the mirror. He brought his hand forward, lightly tracing Dennis' features with his fingers.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful, baby...” he breathed in awe. He knew his love had been struggling since they got together with his self image. The great Dennis Reynolds, once so self-assured and confident, had questioned Mac nearly every day how he could possibly love someone like him. Seeing this, his self-esteem returning to his face as he watched himself filled Mac's heart with a sense of pride he almost couldn't believe. He wanted so badly to foster it, for Dennis to understand that not only was he gorgeous, truly chiseled by the gods as he had so often claimed, but was also worthy of this. Was worthy of feeling good, and of being happy, and of having all of Mac's love.

He was filled, once again, with that now-familiar desire to be caught this way. Not for the sexual thrill, but so that someone else could witness how stunning his boyfriend was, inside and out. How lucky he was that Dennis loved him more than anyone else. He whimpered as Dennis moved against him, brought immediately back to the reality at hand as a fresh wave of lust washed over him. Dennis felt absolutely astounding, Mac could swear it felt better and better every time they fucked. It was like he was coming home, like this was how they had always been intended to be together.

"You too," Denis breathed, his head swimming from the intensity of his pleasure. "You feel so wonderful, baby. I love you so fucking much."

Mac took one last deep breath before he began to move, at first fucking Dennis at a languid pace but unable to stop himself from fucking him harder and harder with every thrust. It wasn't long before he was crying out, Dennis' name falling from his lips with every thrust.

"F-fuck, Dennis!! You're so good, baby. You feel so – ohh, g-god – so good. You're so good at taking my cock."

Dennis moaned for him, his volume increasing with every perfect thrust of Mac's hips. He found himself fixated on his own face, on the way all control of his features melted as he was pleasured. Mac had told him so many times, even before they'd gotten together, how flawless he was, how Dennis truly was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on. And try as Dennis had to believe him, to convince himself his love had no reason to lie about this, a nagging doubt had always hung over him. That Mac could do better, deserved better. That the vileness of his own soul shone through his pores, overpowering any of his physical appeal. But seeing himself now.. perhaps he owed it partially to being halfway blind with pleasure, but he understood now what Mac had always meant, how gorgeous he truly was, especially when he allowed himself to be truly, wonderfully vulnerable.

Dennis let out a strangled sob, the intensity of their lovemaking overwhelming him as it often did, magnitude of his love for Mac and Mac's love for him in return quickly becoming too much for his pounding heart to bear.

"Mac, baby..!!"

He let out a choked whimper, eyes screwing shut as he felt his orgasm building up rapidly in his hips.

"Don't stop.. O-oh my god, don't stop. Mac, o-oh, _fuck_ , Mac! _Mac_..!!" He bit down on his lip so hard he was sure he was biting another wound into it, reduced to series of strangled groans and curses.

Mac let his head fall to Dennis' shoulder as he fucked him at an ever-increasing pace, placing wet, sloppy kisses against his skin between thrusts and screams of pleasure. As many times as they had done this – and they had been fucking nearly constantly since they got together – it never ceased to amaze Mac how incredible it was. How Dennis made him feel like he was exactly where he belonged, how the sensations of their bodies moving together gave him a sense of peace that he had been searching for so desperately for his entire life but had never been able to find. He'd spent the better part of his life searching for it in inside of a church, in his belief in God, and that had brought him a certain sense of satisfaction, but it was always short-lived. He always came back to Dennis, no matter how hard he tried resist. He and Dennis were inevitable, Dennis was indisputably his fate, and every time they fucked he came closer to understanding why. Dennis needed him too, needed him to feel loved and to be taken care of and nurtured, and Mac reveled in the ability to be able to do that for him, in the fact that he was finally getting the opportunity to instill some of that self-confidence in Dennis that he so deserved.

He lifted his head finally as he felt himself approaching his own orgasm, wanting to take in the look on his love's flawless face as he came for him, succumbed to the pleasure and love that Mac was trying so hard to make sure he felt. He gripped his hips as he fucked him harder, harder, his nails digging into his skin and cries falling from his lips.

"Ohh, o-oh god, Dennis, baby. I'm getting... I'm getting so close, baby. So close. Open your eyes, sweetheart," he moaned, threading his fingers gently through Dennis' hair and lifting his head until he was facing his own reflection again.

"I w-want, I want you to come for me baby. I want you to watch yourself come for me, scream so everyone out there knows how good it feels.."

Dennis forced his eyes open, taking in the sight of them in the mirror, how inconceivably stunning they looked in the throes of pleasure. He tried to follow Mac's instructions but found his gaze travelling instead to his love's face, watching the joy and pride there visible just under his overwhelming lust. Even if Dennis came to believe him, came to trust Mac had meant every beautiful word he'd ever said about Dennis, he didn't know that he'd ever truly understand how he'd gotten so lucky. How he'd ever come to find someone like Mac in the first place, someone so compassionate and kind and understanding, so full of love, and how he'd convinced this amazing man to fall in love with him, to devote his life to him.

Maybe he wasn't meant to understand. Maybe it was one of those faith things Mac was always so passionately going on about. With this in mind, Dennis locked eyes with his reflection, watching his love's name leave his lips in a scream, watching his whole body tense and convulse around Mac's cock as he came, hips pressing back against his love's thrusts, riding out his orgasm like he would die at the end of it.

He came down slowly, resting his forehead against the countertop, the image of himself in absolute, overwhelming ecstasy seared into his mind. Dennis' panting slowly evened out into deep, steady breaths.

Mac stared at Dennis' reflection as he came for him, screamed for him, almost too enthralled by the stunning sight before him to even notice how good it felt as his love's muscles contracted around him, as he pushed back against his thrusts with a fierce urgency. Another scream of pleasure ripped from Mac's throat as reality began to settle in around him once again. He continued to fuck him through Dennis' comedown, clutching on to his body as if it were the only thing tethering him to Earth as his own orgasm built up in his gut, tightening and tightening until finally something snapped and he was coming harder than he ever had before, spilling deeply inside of the love of his life in the bathroom of the restaurant they'd eaten at every month for almost a decade.

He kept his eyes focused on his love, leaning forward against the counter sweaty and panting and looking utterly wrecked, riding out the last waves of his orgasm before collapsing on top of him, his arms slipping around his waist and holding him tightly against his body as he tried desperately to regain his breath. It all still seemed surreal, even in the wake of what they had just done. This was really, truly Mac's life now. This wasn't just some quick fuck in a bathroom; he had just made love to his boyfriend, the person he was going to be spending the rest of his life with, in a place that had always meant so much to them and to their relationship. Dennis loved him as much as he'd spent so many hours wishing he would, always had and always would. He buried his face in Dennis' back, breathing in his scent and letting it calm him, remind him of how very real all of this was.

"Jesus Christ, Mac," escaped Dennis' lips in a whisper. "That was..  _Jesus_.."

“That was amazing, baby,” Mac breathed with a small laugh when he finally gained enough energy to speak. “That was.. I don't know if there are even words for that. Fuck, Den, that was just so, so good.”

"God, it was," Dennis agreed, savoring the grounding sensation of Mac's face against his skin, his stubble tickling just slightly. He didn't want to get up from this. He wanted Mac to ball up his discarded shirt into a pillow, lay him down on the floor, curl up on him and sleep until management threw them out on the street by force.

And yet, he reminded himself that they had an audience. A whole restaurant full of people who had seen them come in here together, heard Dennis' screams of pleasure, heard just how beautifully, indescribably in love they both were. He felt a thrill go through him, though it was different from the sexual energy that had shot through him earlier as he contemplated the crowd. This was something much more subtle. It was still sexy that they'd be going into a room full of people probably disgusted by their obscene antics, by the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off each other for five minutes in public, but there was also the joy of knowing that disgust was more than halfway inspired by jealousy; by the fact that so many of these people were in sad, loveless relationships that been dead for years, that they were too miserable to put effort into and too scared of loneliness to get out of.

A slow smile tugged at Dennis' lips, his heart heavy with the joy that he would never know such misery or loneliness ever again, that even if his future with Mac had its share of difficulties, there was no way they wouldn't get through them, wouldn't find their bond even deeper for their troubles. He spoke finally, the beginnings of happy tears coloring his voice.

"I love you so much, Mac. You are.. absolutely amazing. I love you. Baby boy, I just love you so much.."

Mac smiled against Dennis' skin, taking in one final breath of this almost unbelievably magical moment before finally, with great effort, hoisting himself up and standing again. He moved to undo the tie from around Dennis' wrists, now desperate to feel his arms around him, to hold him and kiss him and just be with him. He ran his fingers gently over the red, sore skin under the binds, remembering suddenly that everyone was going to see them, everyone was going to know exactly what they had done in here. And not just here, not just these patrons in this restaurant. As much as he'd wanted everyone here to know, still wanted everyone here to know how much he adored Dennis, these people ultimately meant nothing to them. But everyone in the Gang would see them too. The only other people in this world that meant a damn to either of them would know, once and for all, just how passionately in love they truly were. He took Dennis by the arms and pulled him into a standing position, gripping him tightly and offering him support as he turned him around and wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you so much, Dennis," he whispered against his ear, feeling his love's tears wetting the shoulder of his shirt. "You're everything to me, baby. And this night is just.. It's just been so amazing, baby. I don't know if I've ever been this happy."

He sighed softly, letting silence settle in around them as they held each other for a little while longer. He knew they had to hurry, that they'd already been in this bathroom for far more time than they had any excuse for, but he never wanted to leave. He never wanted to be out of his love's embrace again. He gave Dennis one last squeeze before pulling away reluctantly, kissing his forehead and smirking slightly.

"Now come on, baby. We have an audience waiting."

Dennis gave one last happy sob as the feeling of Mac's lips lingered on his forehead. As much as he never wanted the moment to end, wanted to stay here in this bathroom holding his love forever, he was almost giddy for the looks of resentment surely awaiting them.

"That's right, we do."

He dropped his hand to Mac's waist, steadying himself as he knelt down to pull up his jeans and underwear. He leaned against the counter, fixing his pants as Mac went to retrieve his abandoned shirt, lovingly helping Dennis put it on after he'd finished with his pants. He watched Mac button up the shirt for him, then, as if saving the best for last, turned his attention to his wrists, running his fingertips over one of the raw, red rings. Were they at home, Mac would surely be tending to him by now, gingerly rubbing aloe over the wounds and putting on a movie to take his love's mind off the pain, maybe even feeding him comfort food by hand in their bed. But out here, they would have at least a meal's worth of time to dry out, become a more permanent injury than if they tended to it immediately. Weeks from now, the Gang, bar patrons, anyone on the street with a keen eye would see the marks, see him walking happily hand in hand with the love of his life and know exactly what they'd be up to. He smiled down at the wounds for another moment before returning his attention to his love.

Mac hummed quietly as he got himself and Dennis dressed, taking a certain pride in putting everything back together after the intensity of what they had just done. This was one of Mac's favorite things about being in a relationship with Dennis, the quiet domesticity that followed their lovemaking. When he got to cook for him and cuddle with him and care for him the way that his love's soul so desperately needed to be cared for. He took his boyfriend's hand when he was finished, lacing their fingers together and smiling too at the wounds, at how excited Dennis seemed to be by them.

"Ready?" Dennis asked, taking his love's hand.

"I'm ready, baby," Mac said, placing a quick kiss on Dennis' nose before leading him out of the bathroom, his heart pounding as he swung the door open and they faced the room full of people on the other side.

Immediately, it was apparent that people had heard them. Every pair of eyes was trained on them as they walked past, the occasional hushed whisper of judgement floating through the otherwise almost deafening silence. The wait staff avoided them, the hostess openly gaped from her position at the front of the restaurant, and Mac yet again felt that familiar swell of pride. Everyone in here knew. Everyone was watching him and his boyfriend, were already spreading rumors to each other about what they had done. They all knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he belonged to Dennis Reynolds.

He dropped his love's hand, instead wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him in closer, turning to kiss his cheek. They seemed to float through the room, as though no one could touch them, as if their love for each other surrounded them and rendered them completely beyond reproach. He wanted to shout it out to all of them, wanted to proclaim his love as if it weren't obvious enough already, but he stayed quiet, allowing himself to enjoy the high of the moment.

Dennis grinned as they made their way back to their table, feeling room's collective gaze burning into his skin. He wrapped an arm around Mac in return, largely looking down to avoid their eyes. As important as they were to this moment, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of even acknowledging their disgust, wanted them to know the only person in this room who meant anything to him in the world was Mac, and that no amount of their tactless judgement could change that.

He gave one glance up, making eye contact with their waitress across the restaurant, who was looking at them with something between abject horror and hopeful doubt. Suddenly, unable to stop himself, Dennis grinned to her, giving a her single confirming nod as they reached their table, sliding into the booth beside Mac as he tore his eyes away from her. He took up one of the wine bottles at their table (which the waitress had had the good sense to uncork, but not to fill their glasses) and reached over for Mac's glass, filling it up halfway.

"Man, Guigino's is really slipping," he said casually, not intending for the comment to practically echo in the silence but proud of it anyway. He set Mac's glass down, repeating the action with his own.

"Feels like we've been waiting for our food for hours now, you know?"

Dennis put the bottle down, taking up his own glass raising it, holding it out in Mac's direction.

"To our monthly dinner, huh?"

Mac clinked their glasses softly. "To our monthly dinner."

 

 


End file.
